


Будущее не предопределено

by Chif



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Mutant Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони помогает Баки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущее не предопределено

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Future Is Not Predetermined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416946) by [bludnoemoloko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko)



> На заявку: Тони - мутант, способный видеть будущее и его вероятности. [MORE=читать дальше]Впервые увидев обрывки того, что ждет его впереди, в очень юном возрасте (6-7 лет), он решает, что такой радости ему не надо, и сваливает от дражайших родителей под крыло профессора Ксавье, где живет довольно счастливо и с возрастом становится одним из основных преподавателей школы. Однажды Мстители обращаются к мутантам за помощью. Тони не доверяет Кэпу и той части команды, которая была на его стороне в Гражданке (Тони может и не помнить, из-за чего он недолюбливает Кэпа, но недоверие укрепилось как раз с детства).

_1977 год_

Мама с папой снова ругались, так что Тони хотелось закрыть уши руками и кричать, пока они не замолчат. Анна обнимала Тони, прижимала к себе; он вдохнул сладкий вкусный запах её духов и на мгновение оцепенел от снова накатившего страха.

— Тони? — Джарвис провёл ладонью по его спине, успокаивая. — Всё хорошо, это был просто сон.

— Нет, — он уверенно покачал головой, потому что знал, знал, что это не так.

— Ты виноват! Ты! — кричала мама. — Забил ребёнку голову разговорами о покойнике! А теперь ему снится, что твой прекрасный капитан убивает его! Как думаешь, почему?

— О, просвети меня, дорогая, — насмешливо отозвался отец. — Что там сказал мозгоправ, чтобы тебя успокоить?

Она сжала кулаки, тяжело дыша, и повисла оглушающая тишина.

— Надо собрать осколки, — сказал Тони, обращаясь к Анне.

— Какие осколки, милый?

Отец взмахнул рукой, задел вазу, и та упала со стола, разбившись в мелкое крошево. И все посмотрели на Тони, все. Он зевнул и потёр глаза рукой.

_2006 год_

— Тони, — Хэнк просунул голову в классную комнату, — Чарльз просит тебя зайти к нему в кабинет.

— Спасибо, уже иду, — Тони кивнул в ответ. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, они с Хэнком были хорошими друзьями, уже давно были, даже когда Тони был тощим и мелким подростком, напуганным видениями будущего. Именно Хэнк стал его учителем и наставником, и Тони мог бы сказать, что он заменил ему отца, если бы это сравнение не было таким неуважительным.

Когда Тони было шесть, и родители проверили его кровь на Х-ген, Говард, которому открылась правда о его способности предвидеть будущее, нашёл важным лишь то, что Капитан Америка жив и его можно найти. Не то, что Тони видел, как Капитан Америка с размаху направляет щит в его грудь. Они никогда не обсуждали этот факт, но Тони был уверен, что итогом подобного разговора стала бы печальная правда — Говард скорее всего думал, что Тони вполне мог это заслужить.

Поэтому ни Джарвис, ни Хэнк не заменили ему отца. Они были намного, намного лучше.

— Когда я вернусь, класс должен существовать в этой объективной реальности. Поняли меня?

Дети ответили ему честными-пречестными взглядами, в которые он уже лет десять как не верил, но Дамми с огнетушителем стоял на страже в углу класса и был готов залить нарушителя пеной ещё до возникновения пожара, так что в целом до конца занятий все должны были дожить.

Тони закрыл за собой дверь, прошёлся по тихой школе и остановился перед кабинетом профессора, привычно вглядываясь в ближайшее будущее. С перерывом на колледж и получение нескольких докторских степеней Тони провёл в школе для одарённых детей больше двадцати пяти лет, что научило его бдительно встречать любые вызовы к Чарльзу. Будущее отозвалось смесью его пока несуществующих эмоций, и коктейль получался забористый: раздражение, злость, интерес и где-то вдалеке сияющее чувство чего-то хорошего, настолько сияющее, что эта вероятность затмевала собой всё плохое. Тони взглянул в сторону, представляя, как отходит от закрытой двери, и сияние тут же исчезло, зато появились картинки. Тони чётко увидел весь свой день, в котором не случится ничего примечательного, и искушение свернуть на проторенную дорогу было велико.

— Тони, — в голове раздался усталый голос Чарльза, — я знаю, что ты тут.

Он хмыкнул и открыл дверь.

— Энтони Старк, господа, — представил его профессор. — Тони, команда Мстителей приехали попросить твоей помощи.

Стив Роджерс — Капитан Америка, национальный символ, пример для подражания и приглашённая звезда всех его детских кошмаров — встал и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь.

Тони постарался пожать её как можно быстрее, обратив внимания на другого парня.

— Доктор Беннер! — его руку он пожал куда с большим энтузиазмом. — Ваша работа о соударении антиэлектронов прекрасна… И я большой фанат вашей способности, теряя контроль, становиться огромным зелёным монстром.

Лицо Беннера стало таким кислым, словно Тони лично выжал ему в рот дюжину лимонов, намекая на то, что тема слишком нова, чтобы вот так о ней шутить.

— И в оправдание отсутствия у Тони тактичности, — улыбнулся Чарльз, — я просто должен упомянуть тот факт, что он дружит с Хэнком Маккоем.

Беннер вздохнул.

— Доктор Старк, нам нужна ваша помощь.

— Просто Тони. И я слабо представляю, чем могу помочь Мстителям. Видите ли, моя мутация уровня дельта, так что…

— Нас больше интересует ваш мозг, — улыбнулся Беннер. — И просто Брюс, Тони.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Брюс взглянул на Роджерса, и Тони проследил за этим взглядом, неожиданно поняв, что всесильный Капитан Америка, на поиски которого Говард потратил кучу лет и всё своё состояние, обанкротив компанию, выглядел уставшим и подавленным.

— Мы нашли Баки, — просто сказал он. — И нам нужно, чтобы вы помогли избавиться от программы ГИДРЫ в его голове.

*

Так уж получилось, что Тони был хорош в моделировании и создании оружия. Мог бы быть хорош — в видениях хорошенькая блондинка спрашивала его, что он думает о том, что его называют «Продавцом Смерти», и Тони отвечал ей, цитируя отца. Поэтому всю свою жизнь он посвятил тому, чтобы не дать этому случиться. В каком-то плане Капитана Америку он тоже должен был поблагодарить — едва ли он сумел избежать судьбы, если бы компания Говарда не развалилась на части.

Вместо разрушения он старался помогать. Создавал протезы, а не бомбы; роботов-помощников для инвалидов, а не самонаводящиеся ракеты; обучающие программы, а не прошивку истребителей. Изобретение, которое могло помочь Баки Барнсу, для широкой аудитории пока доступно не было и изначально предназначалось для людей, переживших травмирующие воспоминания. Искусственно созданное с помощью программы, оно поддавалось контролю и изменению, ослабляя действие триггеров при посттравматическом синдроме. По крайней мере, в теории.

Как ослабить шестидесятилетнюю промывку мозгов, Тони пока представлял слабо.

Но Мстители покинули здание школы, и Тони приподнял бровь, глядя в окно, как улетает вдаль квинджет.

— Будет ли это мудро — позволить привести сюда Зимнего Солдата? — спросил он. — Наши дети и человека со здоровой психикой способны довести до ручки.

Чарльз хмыкнул.

— Им будет приятна такая высокая оценка, — пошутил он. — Ты хотел бы поехать с ними?

Тони представил себе это, и его почти физически передёрнуло. Пусть это и было будущим, которому уже не суждено было случиться, но он-то прекрасно его помнил.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Мне нужно вернуться в класс.

— Тони? — голос Чарльза раздался, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери. — Иногда нужно просто плыть.

— Чарльз, пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил он. — Оставь свои философские ребусы для Магнето, пусть мужик отвлечётся от коварных планов и посидит, подумает.

Чарльз рассмеялся ему в спину, и Тони ушёл.

У него, действительно, была толпа оставленных без присмотра детей.

*

— Телепаты, телекинетики, вот тот плюётся огнём, когда нервничает, так что с ним поосторожнее, потому что ты точно заставишь его нервничать, это я могу гарантировать. Так, кто у нас тут ещё… — Тони не постеснялся указывать пальцем. — Летает, бьёт током, управляет белками, дышит под водой, замораживает, создаёт иллюзии, становится невидимым… у этого когти медведя, у вон того — как у льва, к девочке в беленьком платьице лучше вообще не подходи, целее будешь.

Барнс слушал его молча и практически не мигал, чем изрядно нервировал. Ему вообще было настолько явно неуютно находиться в школе, что Тони не удержался:

— И я не советую сбегать.

Глаза Барнса едва заметно расширились.

— Ты тоже телепат? — спросил он.

— Пророк, — Тони привычно поморщился от этого определения. — Будущее твоё туманно и неопределенно, но подожди-ка… — он прикрыл глаза и вдохновенно состряпал самую сложную физиономию, на которую только был способен, — вижу, как ты сбегаешь… вижу… ясно вижу, как Капитан Америка под гимн притаскивает тебя обратно, и ты навсегда теряешь авторитет среди наших мелких чудовищ.

Тони подглядел за реакцией Барнса одним глазом.

— Ты шутишь? — наконец спросил тот.

— Чувство юмора не атрофировалось, — Тони похлопал его по плечу. — Это хорошо, здесь без него никуда.

*

— Разве мы не должны начать лечение? — Барнс навис над ним так неожиданно, что Тони вздрогнул.

— Мы собираемся залезть в твою голову, — напомнил он, — и я не хочу оказаться там на позиции незваного гостя, потому что, поверь мне, это закончится очень плохо. Начнём, когда ты ко мне привыкнешь.

— Ты знаешь, как всё может закончиться? — Барнс отшатнулся на шаг и побледнел.

— Точно — нет. Слишком много вероятностей. Ну, будущее не предопределено. Нет судьбы, кроме той, что мы творим сами, и дальше по тексту.

Барнс моргнул в ответ, и Тони ужаснулся вслух:

— Ты сам на одну пятую как терминатор, и не видел этот фильм? Какой кошмар. Пойдём, я заполню этот пробел в твоём образовании.

Тони встал и потянулся, расслабляя затёкшие от одного положения мышцы.

— Разве тебе не нужно проверить работы до конца? — Барнс кивнул на стопку тестов, и Тони махнул рукой.

— Там даже даром не нужно обладать, чтобы предсказать все их оценки. Давай, Барнс, не стой столбом!

*

— Нино, милый, почему ты мне не рассказал о своей встрече с _этим мужчиной_?

Если и был на свете человек, испытывающий к Капитану Америке чувства, силе которых мог бы позавидовать сам Красный Череп, то это была Мария Коллинз Карбонелл, которой Хэнк или Чарльз явно успели слить информацию.

И, если подумать, Тони многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть выражения лица семейного психолога, к которому его родители успели пару раз сходить до развода.

— Мам, — Тони поморщился, — выключи итальянскую мамочку. Или хотя бы давай вернёмся к твоей любимой теме.

— Дорогой, то, что я жажду увидеть внуков перед смертью, является константой. Тебе же не нужно объяснять значение этого слова.

Тони закатил глаза и хмыкнул. Мама помолчала, видимо, оптимистично надеясь, что он скажет ей о скором исполнении её сокровенного желания, а потом вздохнула.

— Тогда хоть расскажи мне, как у тебя дела. 

— Я учитель в школе для мутантов, — напомнил Тони, — так что, естественно, на этой неделе мы опять отстраивали левое крыло. 

— Никто не пострадал?

— Нет, — Тони улыбнулся.

— Замечательно… Как пожимает мистер Барнс?

— Об этом тебе тоже донесли? — ужаснулся Тони.

— Милый, я была единственным преподавателем-человеком в твоей школе на протяжении пятнадцати лет. Мне все и всё доносят.

Тони вздохнул.

— Вчера в первый раз попробовали подключить его к программе. Он немного психанул, но я попросил подежурить у двери Колосса, так что всё нормально. 

— Он тебя не поранил? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Нет, — Тони качнул головой, словно она могла его видеть. — Не переживай, он неплохой парень. Шарахается от наших хихикающих старшеклассниц, умеет готовить, помогает таскать тяжёлые вещи без лишних вопросов. Тебе понравится.

Мама скептически хмыкнула.

— Посмотрим, — наконец сказала она.

*

— Спокойно, спокойно, — Тони сжал ладонь у загнанно дышащего Барнса на плече. — Ты молодец.

— Я снова поддался.

— Лишь на минуту, — уверенно сказал Тони. — Ты победил.

— За минуту я многое могу успеть.

Барнс поморщился, словно ему было физически больно от этой мысли. У Тони не было иллюзий насчёт того, на что был способен Зимний Солдат, но он нашёл в себе силы посмотреть ему в глаза:

— Ты сможешь победить. Это твоё будущее.

— Снова врёшь? — Барнс облизал губы, и Тони против воли проследил за движением его языка. Что ни говори, а Барнс был очень красивым мужчиной. Тони же слишком много времени проводил в окружении детей.

Поэтому ему срочно, срочно требовалось пару дней побыть вдали от школы.

— Нет, — он покачал головой, — чем дальше мы продвигаемся, тем яснее я вижу. Ты справишься.

— Тобой можно отправлять людей на войну, — фыркнул Барнс.

— Не хотелось бы, — Тони улыбнулся. — Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной, вот прекрасный девиз.

— Да… — Барнс тоже смотрел на его губы, пристально, не отрываясь. Его кадык дёрнулся, когда он сглотнул.

— Попробуем ещё раз? — предложил Тони.

И Барнс сжал ладони в кулаки, словно готовился к главному бою в жизни.

— Да.

— Помни, это ты контролируешь свою жизнь. Только ты.

Барнс кивнул, надел на голову прибор и неожиданно остановил руку Тони, которую он протянул, чтобы его включить.

— Не готов?

— Я… — он снова сглотнул. — Можно я кое-что попробую?

Тони наклонил голову на бок.

— Что именно?

И Барнс переплёл их пальцы между собой. 

— Можно?

Тони сжал ладонь крепче и кивнул, чувствуя тепло от его руки. 

*

— Zhelanie. Rzhavyi. Semnadtsat’. Rassvet. Pech’. Devyat’. Dobroserdechnyi. Vozvraschenie na rodinu. Odin. Tovarnyi vagon. 

Роджерс закончил говорить и, кажется, даже дышать перестал, ожидая, что будет дальше. Баки продолжил стоять на месте с полуулыбкой на губах.

— Больше нет, Стиви. В моей голове их больше нет.

И Роджерс улыбнулся так широко, что Тони даже испугался за целостность его героического лица.

— Баки, — выдохнул он, крепко обнимая лучшего друга. — Спасибо.

Тони не сразу понял, что он обращается к нему.

— Доктор Старк. Спасибо, — повторил Роджерс. — Спасибо.

— Эм. Рад был помочь. Ну… — он почесал затылок и оглянулся, — пожалуй, не буду вам мешать.

Вот только дойти до двери ему так и не дали. Баки развернул его к себе и обнял так крепко, что хрустнули кости.

— Тони, — жарко выдохнул он ему в висок. — Ты себе даже представить не можешь… _Тони_.

Но вот проблема — он мог.

Сияние, слепившее его эти месяцы, окружило целиком и поглотило, наконец-то дав рассмотреть кусочки сливающейся картины. И в каждом фрагменте, в каждой крупице этого сияния был Баки.

Тони всхлипнул и вцепился пальцами в ткань его футболки.

— Будущее прекрасно, — сказал он. — Иди со мной, если хочешь жить… долго и счастливо. О, Господи. Нет, подожди, я же атеист. Баки, я… не могу заткнуться, помоги.

И Баки тихо рассмеялся, целуя его везде, куда только мог дотянуться.


End file.
